1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the verification of geographic location information and, more specifically, to a system for determining the geographic travel history of an object or individual based on an analysis of particulates contained thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
As worldwide commerce and travel continues to expand, there is an increased need to determine the geographic travel history of an individual or object that crosses geographic, political, or national borders. Determining the international transit of persons and/or objects can be important for the purposes of maintaining security, insuring the safety of food shipments and agricultural products, or merely verifying the authenticity of travel documents and shipping records.
Conventional particulate analysis involves the manual collection of particulates and analysis by skilled technicians using a light microscope of other analytical techniques. This process requires days to implement and results in the distribution of outdated information.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system for determining the geographic travel history of an individual or object that uses objective measurements.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system for determining the geographic travel history of an individual or object that relies on stable and tenacious data sources.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a system for determining the geographic travel history of an individual or object that relies on data sources that are otherwise unnoticed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.